


Peace in Our Time: The Unforgettable Anniversary

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set within MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time. Warren decides to give Candy the one year anniversary of her dreams.
Relationships: Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: The Unforgettable Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am back with another sexy cut-scene from MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time. This is a special one for me in particular, because I am officially together with my boyfriend after a year of dating. I wrote this as an anniversary story for Warren and Candy, who in this story have been dating for a full year in Peace in Our Time. This is set before volume 1, and captures their moment. 
> 
> WARNING: This is a story that does contain some graphic sexual content, so if you aren't of age, please don't read. And also, as usual, I do not own any of the characters used here. 
> 
> Be sure to go and check out the main narrative of Peace in Our Time. And also, be sure to review on this and leave your feedback!

**Peace in Our Time: The Unforgettable Anniversary (takes place before volume 1)**

**Upstate New York – Woods**

The fresh, clean air of the Upstate New York forests brought forth a different type of bliss. Everything was peaceful and calm, cool underneath the treetops. For Candy Southern, there was no other place like it. Given all the chaos that happened in New York City, she was looking forward to spending some time away from the city. That was especially since this weekend was a very special weekend.

It was her and Warren’s one-year anniversary.

It had been a year since they’d gotten together for the first time. Their relationship had deepened since, going from a teenage dream of a romance to something even more passionate. They were both preparing to embark on a college career at Pace University that fall. That meant, their futures as employees of Tony Stark was officially set in stone.

For Candy, she still couldn’t believe it. Her and Warren’s relationship was pure bliss. They shared plenty of passion, and the love that they had was deep. They both knew that all they wanted was one another. Of course, they heard plenty of cautionary tales about how rushing into relationships would just lead to disaster. But in Warren and Candy’s case, their time apart from one another after Warren living on the streets had resulted in their relationship moving quickly into a form of passion.

Now, as Candy hiked up the trails blindfolded, Warren steered her towards their destination. He hadn’t told her where he was taking her to spend their one-year anniversary. But based on the aroma of the clean, woodsy air, Candy could only presume that Warren was taking her camping.

Currently, Warren was holding her wrist and guiding her along up the hill, making sure that she watched her step.

“Warren, baby, how much further do we need to go?” Candy asked as he led her up the hill.

“A few more steps. We’re almost there,” Warren assured her. “Besides, I wanted this to be special.”

“When are our dates _not_ special?” teased Candy as Warren continued to guide her uphill to their destination.

“I wanted this to be _extra_ special,” Warren teased her back as he tightened his hold on her wrist. “Just a few more steps and we’ll be at the top of the hill.”

“What’s awaiting me?” Candy asked.

“You’ll see.” Warren smiled in her direction as they finally reached the top of the hill, where he’d prepared for their special date. He knew after a year of dating Candy what she loved the most. She loved being surrounded by nature. He couldn’t think of a better place than the great outdoors to be with Candy on this special day for them both. He continued guiding her until they reached their tent he’d pitched himself not long ago, and sat her down on the picnic blanket which was right by the camp fire. Since they’d already eaten dinner not long ago, now was the perfect time for them to settle in for their night in the woods, alone.

Gently, he removed the blindfold, which allowed for Candy to open her eyes. Upon looking at the sight before her, she gasped.

Warren had laid out everything almost an hour beforehand. There was a tent with two sleeping bags resting near the campfire, and on the picnic blanket was two Champaign glasses and a bottle of sparkling pear cider. Also, on the blanket were roses spread throughout, along with violets and other wild flowers. Inside the tent, there was a bouquet of perfect, red roses. The sight alone was heavenly. The fire crackled as Warren popped the cork on the cider bottle, pouring them each a glass.

“I figured, since you love camping so much,” he said, handing Candy her glass of cider.

Candy was speechless as she took the glass from Warren, tears welling in her eyes. She knew Warren to be the romantic type. But he’d truly gone above and beyond to make sure their one-year anniversary was memorable. When Warren had told her to pack a backpack with a change of clothes, she’d halfway expected him to get them a hotel room at the Hamptons. But this was beyond anything she could have expected.

“Warren . . .” she uttered. “I . . . This is so perfect.”

Warren leaned against the picnic blanket and took her hand. “I just wanted to give my amazing girlfriend something she would forever remember,” he said to her, raising his own glass for a toast. “Happy one year, my love.”

Candy just nodded before sipping at the cider as she leaned in and kissed Warren gently. As this happened, they both set their Champaign glasses down as the kiss deepened. Warren’s fingers moved into Candy’s thick, shiny black hair while her fingers tousled his blonde hair. It evoked a special moan from her lover as his hands stroked her beautiful face.

They continued gently kissing as Warren’s hands moved from her face to the dress Candy was wearing. She was in a short, blue, short-sleeved dress and flats. Warren had told her specifically for the occasion to wear comfortable shoes. His hands trailed to the zipper, gently unzipping the garment from his girlfriend which evoked a gentle purr from her. Once the dress was unzipped, Warren’s hands trailed up her back until he found the clasp of her bra, undoing the lacy, sexy garment.

Candy gasped as Warren gently helped her out of her dress, tossing it to the side, leaving her in her lacy bra and panties. His hands expertly removed the bra, allowing him a full view of her womanly breasts as he got her laying back against the blanket.

Candy smiled up at him as his hands worked to remove his t-shirt, to reveal the harness that kept his wings strapped down. He turned around and allowed Candy to free him of the harness, to reveal full, white, feathery wings.

“Warren,” breathed Candy as she stared up at her angel in more ways than one.

Warren grinned down at her. “Tonight, I shall give you a moment of passion you won’t ever forget, my beautiful angel.”

Candy smiled as Warren’s hands moved to tease at her tender breasts, evoking a purr from her as her eyes closed pleasurably. He gently massaged them expertly, knowing exactly what got Candy aroused. He leaned down, kissing her breasts softly before trailing his lips down her stomach, to over her covered vagina which was protected by lacy, thong underwear. He then kissed her down her legs, before working his way back up to kiss her lips. The whole journey, he kept rubbing her breasts with his hands, causing Candy to feel so many pleasurable sensations.

He could see Candy’s pussy going wet with arousal as he continued to knead her breasts in his hands. Her panties were soaking through as her hips moved up and down. Slowly, Warren teasingly moved his hands from Candy’s breasts to down her sides until he was grasping her thong underwear. Slowly, sensually, he slid the sexy garment off Candy’s long legs, throwing it to the side with the other clothes on the ground. He then took off her shoes gently before kissing her up her legs, his tongue licking slowly at her inner thighs to further excite her.

Candy moaned the whole time as this occurred. Never once did Warren fail to make her feel turned on. He always knew exactly what made her tick each time. Gently, he parted her legs, pushing her thighs apart so he had full access to her wet pussy. He leaned his head down, and began to orally tease her.

Candy let out a purr of pleasure as her hips rose from the ground, making it easier on Warren to pleasure her with some heated oral sex. His tongue slipped around her clitoris, sucking it off as her listened to his girlfriend’s sensual moans. Here, underneath the moonlight, it was all so perfect. The stars twinkled, setting the mood for the young couple who were in need of some lovemaking.

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhhh_ Warren!” gasped Candy. “You’re – You’re amazing!”

Warren smiled as he continued to suck her pussy, exciting and arousing Candy’s vagina before he pulled out. Candy’s hands moved to massage his bare chest. However, he had a very noticeable bulge in his khaki pants. They were becoming too much of a burden as her hands moved to unbutton his pants, removing them along with his boxers. Warren kicked off his shoes and slipped out of the rest of his clothes, which allowed his dick to be fully free.

“Ready to make love, babe?” he whispered huskily to her.

Candy nodded. “Oh yes . . . _yes!_ Give me all of you, Warren! I want you . . . I need you!”

Warren nodded, giving his wings a light flap. He remembered how much Candy enjoyed his wings being free whenever they had sex. He was determined to make this round even more special than all the other times they did it together. He wanted to give it to her in a way that was so freeing, she would forever remember it. Nothing would ever top it.

Slowly, Warren lowered his dick down to meet Candy’s wet pussy, and he plunged himself into her, looking for her G-spot. As he did so, Candy let out a low moan.

“Ooooooh, Warren! I – I feel you _so_ deep . . .!” Candy opened her eyes as Warren pulled out before plunging himself back inside. His dick embraced her pussy as Candy’s arms moved to wrap around his neck tightly, pulling him in closer as her legs wrapped around his waist.

That was Warren’s cue to begin using his wings to levitate them off the ground. He did this until they were at least a couple inches off the picnic blanket. As he rose in the air with his naked, aroused girlfriend in his arms, Candy was growing even more excited as his dick plunged into her again. Their hips moved at a pleasurable pace, steady and slow and harmoniously. Not even an assault from Magneto would be able to stop them from enjoying this hot moment between them.

Warren continued flapping his wings until they were five feet in the air, right above their campsite. Underneath the gentle glow of the moonlight, they gave into the sensation of wanting one another physically and emotionally. Warren was tender, pulling in and out of Candy’s pussy until finally, she was close to reaching her orgasmic climax.

“OHHHHH . . . OHHHH _FUCK_ WARREN!” gasped Candy. “I – I’M GONNA . . . I’M CUMMING!”

Warren muffled her cries with a passionate kiss, his tongue dancing in her mouth as he pulled her in even closer to him, embracing her as they finally reached their orgasm. Moans escaped them as they relished in feeling one another. They were coming together in the most blissful of ways. It was truly the perfect way to celebrate one year together. It was decadent, simple, and romantic. It was exactly what Candy would have wanted from any lover.

They moaned blissfully until their orgasm ended, and Warren was gently adjusting Candy in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style. Glancing down at her, kissed her on the lips as he flew them back down to the ground. He landed swiftly as he carried her to their tent, gently placing her on the sleeping bag so her head was resting against her pillow.

An owl hooted in the night. Wind ruffled the trees. The moonlight shone down on them as they stared intently into one another’s eyes.

“Happy anniversary, my beautiful angel,” Warren whispered to Candy, leaning over and kissing her. “I love you, forever.”

“I love you, too,” Candy whispered, closing her eyes. It had truly been perfect in every way possible. She couldn’t have asked for anything better in her entire life.


End file.
